


A Flash of Green and a Porcelain Mask

by Vyle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Exile, Loneliness, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyle/pseuds/Vyle
Summary: Tommy is done with his exile but Dream isn't.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178





	A Flash of Green and a Porcelain Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first fic on the site! I'm super nervous but there's always a first. Sorry if the pacing's a little weird. I'm getting used to writing. : )

_Here we go again._ Dream was hearing the same old desperate apologies and cries for approval he found so annoying. He _would_ do something about them, if he wasn't so intent on breaking TommyInnit's soul first. Over the past weeks, Dream was slowly crumpling all hope for the teenager. Prying open the heart of Tommy was not easy, but once Dream had broken his armor, there was only a young boy. A young boy who was once filled with determination, grit, and bravery. In some ways, Dream admired Tommy. But now, staring up at Dream's white, pale smiley mask, there was only a pair of faded, grey eyes, with traces of tears and broken memories. 

"I'm so, so sorry, Dream, " whimpered Tommy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean - I-I mean I tried, but I'm all al-" 

"Don't say that to me, Tommy," snapped Dream, cutting him off. " Don't say you've been all alone. Because I've been here every day, trying with you, helping with everything you need, but when **you** don't try, when you don't do your part, it doesn't work! It's hard doing this, Tommy! Being your only friend is hard!" Those words stabbed Tommy's heart like a thousand knives. He let a moment pass by. When Dream looked back down at Tommy, he saw that tears were now freshly flowing down his face. Tommy dropped to the ground and hugged his legs. _Pathetic._

"I know Dream. I'm sorry, I know I have to take care of myself when you're gone. It's hard. You're my only friend out here. My only help. You're my everything!" Tommy bent his head and went silent.

Behind the mask, Dream was ecstatic. He had done it! He had shattered Tommy. He had been waiting, very, very patiently for those six words. **You're my only friend out here.** How long had it been since he had started breaking the boy down? How many hours had he put on this painstaking performance? He let himself enjoy his triumph. Behind the mask of course. Now it was time to repair his toy. But not without some fun first. Dream squatted down to Tommy's level. He held up Tommy's chin, and brought him to eye level. 

"It's okay, Tommy. I'm here for you. I'm not mad anymore. You don't need them. I'll be here," said Dream, with all the hope and kindness he could possibly gather. His façade was a tricky thing to perfect. But once he mastered it, it was like it was real. These sudden mood swings in Dream scared Tommy, but he didn't mind. As long as Dream wasn't mad, and they were spending time together, Tommy didn't mind. 

"No, Dream, it's my fault. You should be mad, I deserve this," cried Tommy. His head was swimming with emotions and his ears were ringing. "None of them ever cared about me! Not one! You do though. You've given me everything!" Dream leaned forward for a hug, and was met with an immediate reciprocation. Dream carded his fingers through the captive's hair, which was now resting on Dream's hoodie. 

"It's okay, Tommy," Dream shushed. "It's okay. I'm here." After minutes that seemed like eternities, Dream spoke again. "You know, even though I'm not quite as mad, Tommy, you still need to learn your lesson." Tommy slowly met Dream's eyes and nodded. That was all Dream needed. This was his favorite part.

Dream got up and started walking over to the Nether portal. Tommy eventually trailed behind him. Tommy couldn't help but notice from the side of Dream's mask, he could see a bright smile. _Could Dream be happy about this? What would he be happy about? Me? No. No, I messed up. There was no way he would be pleased about all this. Was there?_ Once they reached the portal, Dream took his pickaxe out and chiseled away one block from it, putting out the light. This confused Tommy.

"Dream, how will you visit me if the portal is broken?" Dream looked up at Tommy, the mask staring into his soul. 

"Ah, see, there's the second part of the punishment I was getting to. I'm not going to be visiting you, Tommy. Not until you learn." Those words, struck immediate fear and panic into Tommy's heart. _What? Dream can't leave me here. I need him. I need Dream._ Tommy's eyes began to brim with tears again. 

"Dream, I need you. Please, I was being so stupid. Don't leave me." Tommy's voice cried with desperation and fear. 

Dream started to walk slowly up to Tommy, each step deliberate with rhythm and intimidation.

"Think about what you've done and don't **ever** lie to me again," Dream said quietly. "And then I'll be back. And then we can be best friends again. Doing whatever you want...........okay, Tommy?" A few seconds passed. 

"Okay, Dream. I understand. " The boy's voice indicated he was still scared and worried, but he would put up with it. _For Dream._

"I'll see you soon, Tommy. Be good while I'm gone." Tommy quickly glanced up at Dream and nodded weakly. With that, Dream repaired the portal, stepped through, and broke it again. This time from the other side. 

The next day, Tommy was all alone. It was weird at first. Tommy left Tnret and saw that nobody was there. Usually Dream would be waiting, leaning on the portal. Now, as Tommy could see, there was no vibrant gateway, only blocks of dull purple and faint flickers. As the day progressed, Tommy noticed how easier things were. Sure, Tommy still missed Dream, but it was easier too. Nobody to give armor too. Nobody watching his constant move. Nobody critiquing and pointing out every mistake. He could get used to this. _No, Tommy! Don't think that! Dream is your friend! You need him............right?_ That was the question that Tommy was scared of the most. Did he need Dream? Was Dream good for him?

He thought all day about this. He thought all the way back to Pogtopia. To his first exile. Then to Tubbo. And how hurt he felt when his best friend exiled him again. Tommy thought and thought and thought, until at dusk, he reached his answer. And his answer terrified him. No, he didn't need Dream. He didn't want Dream anymore. _All he had ever caused me was pain. Pain in my friends, pain in my home, pain in my family. I can't let him destroy me. I have to leave. What would Dream do? Don't think about that right now. But where would I go? Not to L'Manburg. Not to the Badlands._ There was only one other possibility.

To Techno's. 

The rapidness of how his feeling had changed towards Dream and his whole exile unsettled Tommy, but as it usually went, once Tommy had a gut feeling, he would stick with it. Tommy then gathered his meager belongings and but them in his inventory. As he started his climb towards the tundra's, he looked down for what he hoped one last time at Logsted, at Tnret, at the beach. A melancholy and unknown feeling stirred in his stomach. A feeling that would grow.

The trek was long and arduous. He had underestimated the great vastness of the biomes. Around midnight, cold and hunger clawed at Tommy. Numbness found its way to his limbs. Pain coursed through his body. He wanted noting more to lie down and rest. But there were larger threats. 

Alive threats. Threats that only unveiled themselves under the cover of the stars. Red eyes would burn in the dark. Gangly bowmen would rain arrows from disguise. Bloodthirsty beasts would hunger in the night. He had to hurry. 

At long last, Tommy saw a light in the distance. A light that glowed microscopically. A light that belonged to a spruce cabin. Tommy was flooded with relief. For a moment, all pain was lost in pure reassurance. He hustled to the edge of the forest and stared at the house to catch his breath. The last time Tommy had seen his brother, they had not been on good terms. In fact, they had been screaming at each other. But all Tommy could do was pray to the gods that Techno would put family first. 

Right before Tommy was about to cross the field, something moved in the corner of his eye. Something quick.

First, Tommy thought it was a trick of the light. 

It moved again. And again. Tommy started hyperventilating. He slowly backed towards the nearest tree. He hit it. A flame of raw and utter fear flooded every part of his body. 

It went quiet. 

Then a message appeared. 

_Dream whispered: I see you, my Tommy_

All Tommy could see before he was out cold was a flash of green and a porcelain mask. 


End file.
